The present invention generally relates to systems and methods used in conjunction with vehicle parking spaces. More specifically, the present invention relates to systems and methods for monitoring and controlling usage of such vehicle parking spaces.
To an ever increasing degree there seems to be contention for space on today""s roadways. To accommodate the steady growth in the population of vehicles, both personal and business vehicles, project after project is undertaken to expand and revamp the roadways, such as the multi-billion dollar xe2x80x9cBig Digxe2x80x9d project in Massachusetts. Along with the vast number of vehicles on the roads, comes contention for parking spaces for those vehicles, primarily in urban and, increasingly, in suburban areas.
As with any resource that is in relatively short supply and high in demand, parking spaces frequently come at a cost. Typically, in an urban or suburban area, a city or town will provide metered public parking spaces. The parking meters accept coins in return for time on the meter, which is allowed time in the parking space associated with the meter. The typical parking meter allows a relatively short maximum amount of time for parking, e.g., a two hour limit, before the time on the meter expires. When the meter expires, the owner of a parked vehicle in the corresponding parking space is subject to a citation or parking ticket. As a result, if a vehicle owner wishes to park for an amount of time in excess of the meters limit, the vehicle owner must return to the meter and insert more coins before it expires. This tends, of course, to be very frustrating for the vehicle owner.
To ensure adherence to the requirement to pay for metered parking spaces or, in the alternative, to issue citations to violators, the city or town employs individuals (sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cmeter maidsxe2x80x9d) to go around the city or town and determine, on a meter-by-meter basis, whether a violation at a meter has occurred and, if so, to issue a citation. Of course, the individuals come at some expense to the city or town and for the large majority of the meters checked there is, in fact, no violation. Therefore, this process of monitoring adherence to the meter requirements is extremely inefficient and costly for cities and towns.
Private parking spaces are also available in such areas where parking spots are in short supply. These private spaces typically also come at some expense to the vehicle owner, but offer the convenience of not having to replenish the meter with coins throughout the day. For other reasons, private parking spaces may also be desirable, such as, for example, for greater security or convenience. That is, an office building, resort, or club may offer private parking spaces to its tenants, guests, or members. These private parking spaces often come in the form of a parking garage or lot that charges the vehicle owner based on time spent in the garage or lot. Many of these private garages or lots issue a fixed number of monthly parking passes for a monthly cost of $200 to $300, for example, per parking space or pass. In some cases, parking spaces are assigned to specific vehicles. With assigned spaces, improperly parked vehicles are frequently towed, but usually not until the proper occupant has determined that another vehicle is improperly occupying his space. In other arrangements, the public can use private parking garages and pay by the hour, for example. In such private parking arrangements, the owner of the private parking garage or lot often employs attendants to determine the time spent in the garage and to collect the corresponding payment from the vehicle owner.
The present invention is a parking status control system and method that automatically monitors one or more parking spaces for unauthorized occupancy. Such parking spaces may be publicly metered parking spaces or privately owned and controlled parking spaces. When a space is occupied, the owner or user of a vehicle may accomplish automated payment of parking fees, so as to avoid fines associated with citations due to an expired parking meter, for example. Preferably, whether paying for parking time in a garage or on a meter, standard methods of payment are accommodated. However, regardless of the methods of payment accommodated by various implementations, occupancy of the parking space and sufficiency of in payment are monitored to determine if a parking space is being illegally or improperly used.
Generally, a monitored space can be considered to have two states: 1) occupied, and 2) vacant. The presence or lack of a vehicle in a parking space is monitored by a vehicle presence detector. A vehicle presence detector may sense a vehicle in any of a variety of manners. For example, the vehicle presence detector may use magnetic, infrared, motion detection, pressure, temperature sensing, or acoustic sensing to determine whether a vehicle has parked in a monitored parking space. Once a vehicle is detected, the vehicle presence detector generates a space-state signal indicating that a vehicle is in the parking space. In other embodiments, a space-state signal could indicate that the parking space is vacant. In other embodiments, different space-state signals could be generated when the parking space is vacant and when it is occupied.
The space-state signal is communicated to a central computer system by wired or wireless means, or some combination thereof. For example, such means may include satellite links, global positioning system (GPS) links, cellular or traditional telephone links, copper wire lines or cables, fiber optic links, computer networks or any combination thereof. In some implementations, the vehicle presence detector communicates directly with the central computer system, by such communication means.
In other implementations, a local transponder proximate to the monitored space may be used to establish wired or wireless communication with the vehicle presence detector, wherein the local transponder may then receive and forward the space-state signal, or a signal indicative thereof, to the central computer system. The local transponder may communicate with the central computer system via any known communication means. Such means may include, for example, satellite links, cellular or traditional telephone links, copper wire lines or cables, fiber optic links, computer networks or any combination thereof.
When the space-state signal indicates to the central computer system that a monitored parking space is occupied by a vehicle, the central computer system then awaits, for a certain period of time, receipt of an authorization signal from a corresponding device associated with the monitored space and configured to accept or facilitate authorization to use the parking space. If the authorization signal is not received in due time, the central computer system declares a parking space violation, i.e., an illegally parked vehicle.
A space authorization device, such as a parking meter, may be provided that accepts an input to authorize use of the parking space, i.e., via generation of an authorization signal. In the case of a parking meter, the input may be the insertion of coins, credit or debit cards, or an account or status based user identification card to pay meter fees, or otherwise satisfy authorization requirements. In such a case, the parking meter is equipped with a meter transceiver that communicates an authorization signal to the central computer system in response to such inputs. The authorization signal may be provided directly to the central computer system or via the local transponder, using any of the previously discussed communication means. If the vehicle is in the parking space beyond the time paid for, the transceiver ceases to send the authorization signal and, if the vehicle is still in the parking space, the central computer system declares a violation.
In accordance with the present invention, a user or vehicle based portable transceiver may also be used to facilitate automated payment of meter fees, or the purchase of meter credits. In such case, the portable transceiver may be configured to provide an authorization signal to central computer system directly or via the local transponder, using any of the previously discussed communication mediums. This authorization signal is provided in lieu of an authorization signal being provided by the meter transceiver in response to the insertion of coins into the meter. The portable transceiver may be configured to accept debit card, credit card, or prepaid cards for parking as mechanisms for payment of meter fees or the purchase of meter credits used to pay the fees, or an ID card or means (e.g., a secure magnetic card or token). When credits are purchased, they may be xe2x80x9cloaded onxe2x80x9d the portable transceiver or stored in an account at, or accessed by, the central computer system. If a card is not used, user identification may be input at the portable transceiver to gain authorization to use the parking space.
Where portable transceivers are used, the meters having meter transceivers may be optional. In some implementations, the portable transceiver and meter transceiver may both be used. In such implementations, the portable transceiver and meter transceiver may communicate and one or both may be configured to provide the authorization signal, either in combination or independently. Also, the portable transceiver may be configured to communicate with central computer system via the meter transceiver, or vice versa.
The portable transceiver may be used to purchase time in a parking garage or authorize use of a private parking space. If the prepaid credits run out or the debit or credit card accounts cease to provide payment of meter fees, the authorization signal is terminated and, assuming the vehicle still occupies the parking space, a violation is declared by the central computer system. Additionally, the portable transceiver may be configured to provide an authorization signal that is not indicative of a monetary input, but is rather indicative of a status or designation where such monetary input is not required. For example, police, fire, medical, and government personnel or monthly garage pass holders may have such status or designation.
In some implementations, the portable transceiver may be integral with toll payment tokens, used for automatic payment of tolls on toll roads, as a single integrated solution. In such a case, a single user account may be used for payment of tolls and parking fees, or storage of credits useful to pay tolls and parking fees. In some implementations, the central computer system may access a credit or debit account for such payments. In various implementations, accounts used for payments of tolls and parking fees may be maintained separately. In other implementations, the portable transceiver may be integrated into typical handheld devices, e.g., cell phones, pagers, personal digital assistants, GPS receivers and so on.
Central computer system is aware of which parking spaces are vacant. The portable transceiver may also be configured to request, either automatically or upon user prompt, location of a vacant parking space. In one instance, if the user enters an address or landmark, the central computer system may provide the closest available parking space. The portable transceiver may also include, or be linked to, a GPS receiver. In such a case, given the user""s (and portable transceiver""s) location, the current computer system could provide the closest vacant parking space. Also using GPS, the portable transceiver could provide directions to such parking space.
When a violation is declared, the central computer system may generate a violation signal and, in response thereto, a meter monitor may be dispatched to the parking space to issue a parking ticket or take other appropriate action. The meter monitor may be equipped with a meter monitor device that allows each of the vehicle presence detector and transponder to be probed to ensure they are operating properly. Additionally, the meter monitor device may also be configured to receive the violation signal, and any relevant related information. The portable transceiver, meter transceiver, or both may also be configured to receive the violation signal and to actuate audio, visual, or both indicators of the violation condition. The meter monitor device may also include a GPS receiver and may output a route of spaces in violation status. The meter monitor device may also output route directions.
Central computer system may also be configured to send text messages, graphic messages, or some combination thereof to the portable transceiver, meter, meter monitor device, or some combination thereof. Such messages could relate to warnings, parking space use limitations or restrictions, e-commerce, or user account status, as examples. Such messages could also be forwarded to user electronic devices, such PDAs, cell phones, e-mail accounts, via any of a variety of known networks, such as the Internet, Web, and cellular telephone networks.